Lunch and Family
by jinxgur1
Summary: A noisy room with chattering and nosy kids. What is Drew suppose to tell them? Maybe a surprise visit will help.


Lunch and Family

**This is another story of mine and I don't think I did well on this one either. Please try and enjoy it. There is not much romance in this.**

Thoughts'…'

Speaking "…"

Message "…"

* * *

A figure was staring out the window of his classroom. "What a beautiful day, the sun is out, no clouds in the sky, and the Pokémon are happily going about. It's so peaceful and quiet." Or so the person thought.

"Mr. Hayden, how do we perform in a contest?" A little boy asked his teacher.

"Mr. Hayden, do we need to practice for a performance?" This a little girl asked.

"Mr. Hayden, do we mix all the berries we have?" Another little girl asked.

Drew Hayden, short chartreuse haired, emerald eyed, 28 year old man was a teacher to Battle Contest Elementary School, where students want to grow up to be coordinators. He was an ex-coordinator that retired after wining 4 Hoenn Cups, 5 Johto Cups, 3 Kanto Cups, and 3 Sinnoh Cups. He decided to teach kids since he was the best at coordinating and believe they will be the best from his teaching, but he was now pretty frustrated about the noisiness in his class even though he knows that they are children and they are always loud and curious. 'There goes my peace and quiet.' He thought mournfully. The students were working in their textbooks, but were having a few troubles. He was worried since they are going have to do some of the things they asked as a test.

"Okay class, calm down. Everyone needs to raise their hands so they could ask their questions and everybody don't say your questions all at once. So who wants to ask me a question?" Everybody in the class was silent and raised their hands so they could be answered. So Drew pointed to the boy at the back corner of the room. "Hiroki, you can ask your question."

The little boy Hiroki let his hand fall down and asked, "What is the most important thing to be a coordinator?"

"Excellent question, the most important thing to be a coordinator is to always have a bond with your Pokémon. When you and your Pokémon believe and trust each other, then you will be able to do an amazing performance, though you must first come up with a performance for you and your Pokémon. Practice until you believe it's perfect and always have confidence in your ability." Drew answered Hiroki's question. Another child, this time a girl at the middle of the class raised her hand up.

"Yes Nina, what is your question?" Nina let her hand down and asked, "Mr. Hayden, are you married?" Everybody was curious as well and began to repeat the question.

Drew just blinked with wide eyes and tried to calm the class down. "Everybody please settle down. Nina your question is not related to today's subject. Ask another one." Nina shook her head and her eyes just shined brightly with stars in them and said, "No I want to know, please Mr. Hayden?" "Yeah, we also want to hear your answer." shouted the rest of the class. "I am sorry, but…" Drew was cut off with a knock at the door. "You may come in." He said and the person at the door did come in.

"Hi Drew, I notice you didn't take your lunch with you so we decided to stop by and deliver it to you." A 28 year old woman with long chestnut hair that has part of her hair curl near her face and sapphire eyes enter the room with a small boy, who was about 4 years old with chestnut hair that is same style as Drew's hair with green eyes.

"May, Ray why are you here?" Drew asked May in a curious tone.

"If you were paying attention to what I said rather than staring at me then you would have heard." May was slightly annoyed, but went on. "I came to give you your lunch since I believe it's nearly time for the kids to have lunch and you, who I believe don't have anything to eat." Drew looked up at the clock and notice she was right because it was close to noon and she was right about him not having lunch since he woke up late and rushed to get to work, forgetting his lunch.

"So do I get a 'thank you' for bringing your lunch before you starve?" Drew went up to May and took his bento lunch. "Thank you May." Drew said with his charming smile that was only for May. May smiled back

"Do I get a 'thank you'?" The little boy was staring at Drew. Drew looked down and patted his head and said with a happy smile, "Thank you too, Ray."

"Mr. Hayden, who are they? You seem to know them very well." Ask a child from the front of the row.

May smiled to the kids and introduced herself. "Hi kids. My name is May Maple Hayden and this is my son Ray. Say hello Ray." The boy shyly spoke, "Hello my name is Ray." "Is there any question you all like me to answer?"

The same girl Nina spoke up, "I have a question. How are you related to Mr. Hayden?" May was not surprise at the question and spoke truthfully. "Oh that is such a simple question. Mr. Hayden is my husband."

All the children were surprised at her answer, but realize that Nina's first question was answered and just shouted, "Wow Mr. Hayden, this lady is your wife? She is really pretty!" A child from the back of the room spoke out. "Hey, she is the one who won 5 Hoenn Cups, 3 Johto Cups, 4 Kanto Cups, and 3 Sinnoh Cups. Its May Maple!" All were astonished that the beauty queen of coordinators married the gorgeous man of contest battle.

"Yep that is me alright. Sorry Drew we have to go now. I have some shopping to do so I will see you at home for dinner. Ray, say good-bye to your daddy." Ray went to Drew and asked to be held, so Drew picked him up. "Bye-bye daddy, see you at home." And Ray kissed Drew on the cheek and was soon put down on the ground. Ray went to his mother and held her hand.

"Bye kids and I am sorry to hold up your lesson. See you later Drew." May kissed Drew on the cheek and left with their son.

Drew closed the door and went back to teaching his class. "Well that answer the question Nina had. Now everybody it's noon so let's have our lunch now. You may go outside and eat, but be ready to come back to class in 50 minutes. Class you may be dismissed." Everybody got up and left to eat and chat.

As soon as the class was emptied, Drew sat down on his desk and opened his lunch and saw some egg, rice, sausage, cooked veggies, and chicken. In the middle of the rice was a picture. It showed three stick figures that were made of veggies holding hands. The 2 tall ones were side by side with a small little one holding its hands. Drew found the picture quite cute.

There were also two notes on the bottom of his utensils and a red rose like the ones he gave to May during their younger years. He opened it up to read the messages.

"Hi Drew, here is your lunch and rose for you not your Pokemon. We made it with lots of love so eat them all. From your loving wife May."

"Hello daddy I helped mommy make lunch for you. I did the picture of us. It's you and mommy and me and we are all happy. I love you daddy so come home soon. This is from your favorite son Ray. ^-^"

Drew read the notes and looked at the rose and couldn't help, but smile. He was glad he got such a loving family. He ate his lunch with a bright smile on his face and thought that he couldn't wait to go home to his family.

* * *

**Well I did my best, but it probably wasn't good. I probably left out a bunch of info and other stuff. Drew may have been OC in this. Oh well please review it.**


End file.
